


gods

by senaaaa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaaaa/pseuds/senaaaa
Summary: Izumi’s thoughts on the king.





	gods

**Author's Note:**

> i found this from december and i remember wanting to write a longer story based off of this but i’m not confident in my writing at all. over half a year later i’m deciding to put this up just because i might as well. and hopefully i’ll get back into writing and do what i originally planned on?
> 
> anyway! feedback is greatly appreciated!

Leo was... An incredible being to Izumi.

Yeah. That was the best way to put it.

As human as he looked, he didn't act it. He was too perfect in every way compared to Izumi. Too nice, too forgiving, too... Leo.

To say the least, Izumi absolutely hated Leo for it. Better yet, he hated himself even more for being jealous of Leo. Even more for falling for him.

Izumi always seemed to fall for the untouchable people. The people who would run away whether they meant to or not. Hell, Yuu-kun runs every time he lays eyes on Izumi.

Leo just... Runs. He's quick and if Izumi doesn't hold on to him, if Izumi looks away for a split second, if Izumi makes one wrong move, Leo's gone. He won't ever get him back. He'll go and he'll leave forever this time because he'll realize that he's too good for everybody at Yumenosaki. Too good for Izumi.

But he hasn't yet. That's what didn't make sense Izumi. How could someone as amazing and perfect as Leo not be aware of exactly how amazing and perfect he is, was, always will be no matter what? Maybe he didn't want to. Maybe Leo just chose to stay back with all the terrible and disgusting people in their school. That's part of why he was so incredible to Izumi. So perfect. 

So Leo.

He loved him. He loved Leo so much it hurt. And he didn't know what to do about it.


End file.
